This invention relates to measuring apparatuses and methods employing hard X-rays and, more specifically, to such apparatus and method that realize quantitative measurement with a high detection accuracy utilizing so-called hard X-rays having short wavelengths below 1 .ANG., without an object being measured.
The hard X-ray measuring arrangement of the type referred to is effectively employed in such various fields as the medical field for diagnoses of internal organs, bones and teeth, in the industrial field for discrimination of various substances and materials and their deterioration, quality and the like inspections. This is and so on, because the arrangement allows the X-ray wavelength to be optionally selectable by varying applied voltage to X-ray source, the hard X-rays have extremely short in the wavelengths and are relatively safe for the human body while having very high penetrability. Thus, the object to be measured can be of any substance in any phase of gas, liquid, sol, gel, A to C stages in the plastics engineering, powder or solid.